Dragon Fist 3: Age of the Warrior
Dragon Fist 3 is the third installment in the Dragon Fist series by Ben Olding. It was launched in 2006. Description The game is a follow up of Dragon Fist 2: Battle of the Blade. It had some major improvements, including a total of now 32 playable characters. It also has an improvement of quality, and a new character editor, which allows you to create a character and alter its appearance, weapons and fighting styles. It features 4 modes, Beginner, Disciple, Master and Legend. Beginner Mode The Beginner mode has 10 opponents you have to fight. Completing the mode gives you the character editor. Characters' movement is slow. Attack combinations are slow, and they mostly use Sweep for their kicks. The final boss is the Dragon Guard, and has more health than the player. Disciple Mode The Disciple mode has 20 opponents you have to fight. Characters' attacks and movement is stuttered and reserved, though they utilise their special move in combat, albeit rather passively. The final boss is the High Priest, preceded by the Dragon Guard, and like the Dragon Guard, has more health than the player. He has the unique ability of using any special move that is randomised. His special move metre also charges much quicker when stationary. Master Mode The Master mode has 30 opponents. Enemies are more aggressive and will utilise the player's and their own weapons flexibly. They also combo their special move more consistently. The final boss is the Dark Lord. Coming after the Dragon Guard and High Priest, he is arguably one of the hardest opponents in the game, and has the unique ability of suffering very little knock-back abilities, keeping him close to the player much of the time. However, he will still be knocked away by special moves such as Buddha Palm and One Inch Punch. He uses his special move Shaolin Finger Jab religiously, which deals approximately 31.5% of the players total health. Legend Mode Legend mode has 35 opponents to fight. All enemies are extremely aggressive and utilise all their abilities very offensively, and combo both standard abilities and their special moves consistently. They rarely pick up or equip weapons, and almost exclusively throw them every time. Opponents grab the player much more often than other difficulties, which makes it much harder for the player to string attacks together. The final boss of this mode, after facing the Dragon Guard, High Priest and Dark Lord, is the Dragon Master. He uses his own Dragon fighting style and his unique special ability is the Deadly Dragon Fist. He is the most aggressive character in the game and is a very tough opponent, and can quickly dismantle the player if they are not careful. His Deadly Dragon Fist ability tosses the player in the air and deals 17% of their total health. It also expends just under a third of the special move metre and therefore the ability can be used in succession, essentially rendering the player unable to counterattack, though the Dragon Master does not do this very often (note: the gravity setting of the players character determines how high they are flung into the air; a low gravity setting means they are flung high, and a high gravity setting means they are flung less high). Defeating him will permit the player to use both his fighting style and special move in the character creator (note: there is a bug where the Deadly Dragon Fist special move can only be used with the Dragon fighting style. However, the Dragon fighting style can utilise any special move. Fighting Styles Category:Intermediate Mode Category:Advanced Mode